The Power of Song
by J. London
Summary: Christian is thrown into the modern day world and meets the punk rock singer Kelly Rossana and her band, INSOMNIA. They don't have anything in common except for the love of writing and music. The Power of Music is about the burning passion for music and
1. Default Chapter

The Power of Song By J. London  
  
©2002  
  
  
  
A/N: I do NOT own Moulin Rouge and/or the characters from the film. I do, however, own this new world that Christian has been thrown into. Well, let me word that a little more, if it's not in Moulin Rouge, it's mine. Selfish-I know but hey, just sit back and enjoy. We don't need to worry about all that little stuff. Also, I know the situation a wee bit unbelievable but the key word here is FICTION. I have never written anything like this but it is a lot of fun so far. So.Happy Reading! Love, J. London. 


	2. Prolouge

The Power of Song By J. London  
  
©2002  
  
  
  
The rain fell violently over the streets of Montmartre. A cold, dirty, and unshaven poet sat on his bed looking through old papers. His sad eyes lost all color and the sparkle was long gone. A smile that was once on his face had long vanished. His stomach turned and his heart has been bruised. To his very day he thought about what his life was once like. How on one simple night his world was turned upside down. Poor Christian, he couldn't move on. He was stuck in the past and couldn't live in the present.  
  
He ran his fingers threw his hair and sighed. His closed his eyes and kept them closed for a while. He tried to think of something else. He tried to think of good but it was soon overtaken by the evil in the world. He tried to think of happiness but the sadness was too overwhelming. Like a dagger through his heart, he felt the cold pierce through his body. A tear slowly ran down his cheek and fell to the floor, as the rain also did outside.  
  
After a few difficult minutes, Christian stood up, stumbled, and made his way to his window where he looked over the Moulin Rouge. The colors were no longer as bright as they used to be. No one has been there in ages but to be perfectly frank, a part of him was still there, standing on the stage with the woman he loved. Smiling and singing...something he hasn't done in a while. Suddenly, quick warmth overtook his body. A light, a white light, came from behind him followed but a rush of air. He slowly turned to see what was going on. There was nothing except for the light. Where was this coming from? He thought to himself. He put his hand on the wall to keep from falling. Then, without any warning, a tall, slender, womanly figure walked out from the light about five feet from Christian. It was she. His angel. Her scarlet hair and blue-green eyes were just as he had remembered. Her soft skin and crimson lips...just the way he once knew. But no, this couldn't be real. He couldn't turn away though, how could he? Was he dying?  
  
"No Christian," She finally spoke. "You aren't dying."  
  
Amazing, she read my thoughts. "I-Who? I..."  
  
"It's okay Christian. I won't hurt you."  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
"Christian, what are you doing?" She asked, a look of disappointment upon her face.  
  
"What-What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at this place, it's a mess."  
  
"I wrote our story. Just-Just like you said."  
  
"I know. Thank you. But I thought I told you that you had to go on."  
  
"How? How can I go on with memories right across the street?" His eyes were forming with tears. A part of him wanted to run to her and hug her, kiss, hold her and never let her go. Another part didn't even think this could be real.  
  
"Christian, I am going to send you somewhere else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have no choice. I can't stand looking at you like this." She turned her back on him and walked back, leisurely into the warm light.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing? Satine-where are you going?"  
  
She turned and looked at his pleading eyes. "You'll be fine." She laughed before she turned and walked away. Christian, not wanting to let her go ran after her and into the bright light. 


	3. Sk8er Gurl

The Power of Song By J. London  
  
©2002  
  
  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
Sk8er Gurl  
  
  
  
A sun crept threw the blinds in the early hours of the morning. Kelly's eyes fluttered open as she turned to her side. Her alarm then went off playing the hard rock she was used to. She looked at the clock to see that it was 8:15. She sighed, rolled out of bed and turned off her alarm, which was placed on the other side of the room.  
  
Kelly was twenty years old and in college but she couldn't get out of her teenage years. She still hung out with her High School punk friends before and after class. She was a music major and an English minor. She had a band with three of her closest guy friends. They were called Insomnia. The name had a lot of meaning to the group and members. Also, whenever people would hear the name they would stop and wonder, which, in Kelly's opinion, a good thing.  
  
There were no classes today but Kelly did need to get some things done before her and her friends would to go the skate park. There, they either wrote songs or do the obvious, skate. Kelly showered and her long brown hair fell in front of her big brown eyes. She put on her baggy black pants and red tank top. Her many bracelets were on each arm. Her eyes had black eye liner around them and she wore a clear lip glass. Before she knew it, she was ready for the day a head of her.  
  
She ran down the steps, grabbed her bag which held her papers and pens incase she wanted to write, her CD player and head phones, and her keys. She grabbed her skateboard and head outside. Kelly lived in a suburb of New York City but she was able to get there in about 20 minutes using the subway. She boarded on the sidewalks until she got to the park. The head phones in her ears were playing Linkin Park.' As she skated her hand drummed the music. Kelly was in her own little world.  
  
When she reached the park, her guys where already there. She was greeted with high fives. They skipped the small talk and they started skating, doing tricks they already knew and also trying to do new things. As always, they laughed the whole time.  
  
"Brian!" She laughed. "You could never beat me in a skate Board race!" She said pushing him to a side.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then lets race now." He challenged. Brian was also 20 and played the bass for their band.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Oh God." Mark said sitting down in his board moving side to side. "This can't turn out good." Mark was on the drums. He knew Kelly the longest and the two of them were dating. Even though they were a couple, you would never guess because they just acted like best friends. Mark never got jealous when she hugged one of the other guys because he knew that she would never do anything and he trusted her.  
  
"If I win," Kelly said trying to hold in laughter. "Then you have to wear a long soft pink dress and walk around New York City asking for a date to the prom."  
  
"The Prom?!?" Brian shouted. "That was two years ago."  
  
"It's okay, you still look like a baby to me."  
  
"Okay fine. If I win, then you have to do the same thing."  
  
Kelly hated dresses, but even more, the color pink. She cringed at the thought. She looked at Mark who was laughing and then to Colin who seemed to be off in his own little word. Kelly lifted her leg and kicked him in the ass bringing him back to reality. "Earth to Colin, you wanna be part of this race too?"  
  
"Against you? Hell, I know better than that." He smiled.  
  
"Smart boy.."  
  
Colin was the newest member. They have only known him for four years but when he first came, he fit right in. They rest of them all grew up together. He played the guitars and had an amazing to writing music. Usually, he and Kelly would write most of their songs.  
  
"So the usual?" Brian asked lifting his skateboard.  
  
"The first one back here, wins."  
  
"My the best man win."  
  
"May the best WOMAN win." She said back to him with a wink.  
  
"Alright you two." Mark stated. "On your marks, get set...GO!"  
  
Kelly and Brian were on their way skating past the park, threw town and trail leading threw the woods and then back to the skate park. Colin and Mark just sat there, joking, laughing, and waiting for them to return. They were placing bets to see who would win. They both knew that Kelly would win because she could get the most speed. But being the ignorant, bigheaded guys that they were, they didn't want to admit to it.  
  
Kelly was in the lead but not by much. Brian was right behind, following her closely. He wasn't about to let her win so easily, not this time. Kelly knew of a short cut when they got to the woods and decided to quickly take it. It wasn't too much of a short cut; if Brian stopped to follow her she would easily win. If he kept going he might, just might, have a chance. So when the time was right she turned right while Brian went straight.  
  
Kelly went down an old and lonely path. She often thought that she was the only person who knew about this path because it was so isolated. As she skated she laughed, knowing without a doubt that she would win. But the smile on her face soon disappeared when she saw a man step out in front of her.  
  
"Shit!" She called as she fell over. The man stopped dead in his tracks, scared out of his mind and looked at the girl who almost fell to the ground. She moved hair away from her face and looked at this strangely dressed man. He wore a blue shirt with black suspenders, black pants and he was holding a long black, old, over coat. But she wasn't the only one who was confused. He was looking at a girl wearing pants and a tank top, her hair down and free, and not a gem on her body was to be found. "Thanks a lot!" She said picking up her skateboard walking to him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." He said with his accent. His voice was shaking and he just started at her, scanning her with his eyes up and down her body.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Can-Can you tell me where I am?"  
  
He asked her as she walked away. She turned, looked at him and sighed. "Earth...hopefully."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"New York?"  
  
"Where do you think?"  
  
"We're not in Montmartre?"  
  
"Where?" Kelly asked puzzled. "Look, I don't know ho w many beers your drank or how many bacardi's you downed but I think you need to get to a detox center or something along those lines."  
  
"I do remember drinking Absinthe." He said looking down at his feet and then back at her.  
  
"Absinthe? What?"  
  
"You know, the-the green fairy. She used to come and sing to me and...I..." He stopped when he noticed the look she was giving him.  
  
"Detox center, now."  
  
"Can you tell me where I can go, please?"  
  
"You not from around here, aren't ya?"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"You're accent. That or you are so drunk that you think you're from London."  
  
"I am. Then I moved to Montmartre."  
  
"And then you came here to New York."  
  
"I think I have heard of the place."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"It takes a while for news to get to us over seas."  
  
"What?"  
  
"By boat and all."  
  
"Um-can we say TV and satellite?"  
  
"You lost me."  
  
It was then that Kelly realized she was facing a problem. She looked him, more confused then ever thinking on what to do. It was then when she completely forgot about the race and getting back to the guys. 


	4. The Concert

The Power of Song By J. London  
  
©2002  
  
  
  
CHAPTER II  
  
The Concert  
  
  
  
The strange man was looking down at his feet and every now and then he would look back up at Kelly. She stood there, thinking to herself. She had no idea what to do or how to react.  
  
"Come on, you are gonna get you home." She said walking passed him with her skateboard in her right arm. She soon felt that she wasn't being followed so she turned around to see the man still standing there. "Well? Come on! I'm not gonna hold your hand."  
  
The man took a few steps to her but she only turned and kept walking. They walked in silence for a little while until Kelly broke that awkward hush. "So what's your name anyway?"  
  
"Christian." He responded. Kelly only nodded, never once looking at him but just kept walking. "And your name?"  
  
"Kelly. Kelly Rossana." She put her hand out for a friendly handshake as she always did when she would introduce herself.  
  
They kept walking and soon found themselves at the skate park. The three guys were sitting there just waiting for Kelly. When they say her in sight they jumped up and ran to her, all of them laughing. Brian was rubbing it in her face that he won the race but their questions and comments quickly stopped when they realized that the man was with her.  
  
"Guys, this is Christian." She said. "He's doesn't seem to be the brightest light." She said loud enough for just the guys to hear.  
  
"Hey dude." Colin said about to give him a more modern, laid backhand shake. But Christian didn't understand 'dude' or that handshake. He only stared blankly at Colin. "Is he even turned on?" Colin asked Kelly causing her to giggle.  
  
"He is from a small town called Mont...Montma....."  
  
"Montmartre." Christian completed.  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Where?" Mark asked.  
  
"It's in Paris."  
  
"Uh huh." Mark nodded his head and walked over to Kelly and wrapped his arms around her from the back. Kelly laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the check. "So where do you live?"  
  
"Montmartre."  
  
"But this is New York. I am pretty sure that place ain't here."  
  
"Look," Kelly said looking at Christian. "Do you have a place here to stay?" Christian only nodded his head no. "Okay look," She turned to the guys. "I'll take him to my parents and they will give him a room." She looked back at Christian and smiled. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yes." He said softly.  
  
"Okay, I'll catch you guys later." Kelly said picking up her skateboard and bag. Christian followed closely behind her.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"My parents own an apartment complex which is where I live and I only pay half the rent. I am sure they can get you a room for a little less."  
  
"I-I don't have any money."  
  
"What?" She stopped and turned to face him. "You're in New York and you have no cash?"  
  
"If cash is money then yes. I have none."  
  
"Jesus" She muttered walking past him at a faster speed. "Who the hell are you?!?"  
  
"Christian and where am I? One minute I am in Paris and next thing I know girls are wearing pants and I am in a world where I know no one!" He yelled.  
  
Kelly looked at him stunned. She was beginging to realize that the man may not be wasted or high. But how is what he saying the truth?  
  
  
  
They had successfully got Christian a room for half price. Kelly had to beg her parents. Luckily the room had the basics of a bed, chairs, and tables. "Iooks almost looks like my old home." Christian sighed as he walked in. Kelly told him that she lived on room 56, two floors down from him. Christian refused to take the elevator up because he didn't trust it so they climbed up the stairs. Kelly gave him his key and they walked in.  
  
"I'm going out. If you need anything call me and leave me a message. My parents have my number." She said before quickly shutting the door on her way out. Rather than going back to the park she went straight to her room to get ready for her afternoon class, which meant reading James Joyce's short story, The Dead. Why it was called a short story, she didn't know. It was actually quite long. Despite the length, Kelly liked it anyway. She enjoyed reading and she felt being a reader helped her be a songwriter.  
  
When she finished reading she found she had some free time so she picked up her guitar and started to mess around. She played chords trying to figure out what sounded best. Not only did she play the guitar but also she was also very good with the piano, having been a pianist since the age of four. She had a gift. While she was growing up her parents never understood why she was a "punk". "You are lovely, kind, charming, talented girl. Why on earth do you have to wear those baggy clothes?" Her mother would constantly ask. Her father once tried to put her in an obedient school but Kelly was so loud and rude that she was kicked out. It was obvious that it wasn't going to work out. Soon enough, her parents began to understand her differences and let her be. She was more creative when she showed her true colors.  
  
As she was playing words came to her. "Is it enough to love, it is enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." She sang out. Pleased, she grabbed a pen and paper and began to jot lyrics down until she had to go to class. After two hours of Literature she went back to her home and got changed for a busy night.  
  
Insomnia was putting on yet another concert on the campus. Kelly loved live shows; she loved the rush she got on stage. She loved to sing, she loved to here people scream. She would even scream with them at time. She put on her baggy black pants with the silver chain and her army tank top. She grabbed her share of equipment and walked out the door. As she was walking to her car she saw Christian staring into the drivers window.  
  
"Excuse me!" she called out. Christian looked up. "Can I help you?" She walked over, opened the trunk and put her stuff in.  
  
"This is a..."  
  
"A car." She finished. "You know, to drive" Christian only gave her a blank expression. "Uh huh, well I am going to use it now, I have a gig."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A gig. You know, a concert, a show, a performance."  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I am just not familiar with the way you talk."  
  
"Geeze, you make it sound like I am from third world or something." Again, he only looked at her. "Never mind. Get in the car."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get in the car, I am taking you to the show. You need to get out some more and this is a start." She walked to the passenger door and opened for him. He walked over and sat in as she shut the door and walked to the driver's side. She sat down, put on her seat belt and placed the key in. Christian watched and copied what she had just done. When the car started, rock music blasted. Christian, surprised, covered his ears with his hands. Kelly looked over and laughed.  
  
"It's Linkin Park!" She shouted over the music. "I love these guys!" She laughed again and pulled out. Christian slowly got used to it and uncovered his ears.  
  
"WHAT ARE THEY SAYING!?!?" He shouted over the music.  
  
"Words, Christian. Words." She laughed.  
  
When they arrived, Kelly turned off the car and Christian took a big sigh of relief. Kelly let out one last laugh before she got out of the car. Christian followed her and wanted to stay as close to her as possible.  
  
"What is all this?" He asked.  
  
"Wires and a microphone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, we have to get to the stage. They guys are already here." She ignored and walked in the opposite direction. She was right, the rest of the guys where there setting up.  
  
Two hours later they were done set up and sound check and the crowed was already coming. While that was going on, they five of them under the stage talking. Actually, Kelly, Mark, Brian, and Colin were talking; Christian just kind of sat there. Marks arm was wrapped protectively around Kelly as they were laughing.  
  
"You know," Kelly said looking at Christian. "You should go out and get a good seat right up front. Say you're with the band."  
  
"Yea," Colin said patting him on the back. Go now or you wont get a seat at all." Christian stood up and walked out leaving the four of them left. "We should get ready." Colin said. They all stood up and put their hands together for a prayer. After the prayer Kelly started jumping up and down to loosen up her muscles and she began to do vocal exorcises. When she was done they were all ready for the show. Once by one the guys ran up on stage. Mark first, then Brain, and the Colin. Finally, the star, Kelly. When she got on everyone went crazy. Mark was banging on the drums and the bass was blasting.  
  
"How is everyone tonight?" She yelled as the crowed went crazy. "Good." She said, looking down at Christian. She then laughed into the microphone. Christian put his hands over his ears again and looked behind him at all the people and then back to Kelly. "Here we go!" She said as the beat to the first song came on. "This ain't a song for the broken hearted!" She sang, the crowed again went nuts. "A silent prayer for faith departed. I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowed, your gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud. It's my life and it's now or never. I ain't gonna live-forever. I just wanna live when I'm alive. It's my life my heart is like an open high way...." She sang her song and the crowed was jumping and dancing. They were having a good time and that is what she wanted to see and hear. When the song came to and end she began to sing another one the crowed seemed to know very well. Well enough so sing back to her.  
  
"You know..." Kelly said taking the microphone off the stand. "I have been classified as a skater girl for as long as I remember. And a skater girl loves her skater boys." a new tune began and from her mouth came the lyrics to another song.  
  
"He was a boy and she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? He wanted her, and she'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well. And all of her friends stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes. He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space, she needed to come back down to earth." She pauses as the music still plays. The crowed is jumping up and down enjoying the music. She smiled before continuing the song. "Five years from now she sits at home. Feeding the baby she's all-alone. She turns on TV and guess who she sees? SKATER BOY ROCKEN UP MTV! She calls up her friend, they already know, and they've all tickets to see his show. She tags along stand in the crowed, looks up at the man that she turned down. He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy, he wasn't good enough for her. Now he's a super star slamin' on his guitar, does your pretty face see what he's worth?" As music played she ran over to the drums to her boyfriend and looked back to the crowed. "Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. To bad that couldn't see the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye; I see the soul that is inside. He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each other's world! I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy. I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know!"  
  
And so on the concert continued. And hour and a half later they were done and another band went on the stage. Kelly sat backstage with the guys drinking water and talking about the performance.  
  
"One day guys," Kelly stated with a smile after taking a sip from her water. "One day we will be performing for thousands."  
  
Ever since she was a little girl she wanted to be a performer. One Christmas she got karaoke set and she was glued to it. She sang all the time and everyone loved her. In school plays she played the most diverse parts. She could sing slow love melodies to hard rock songs. Sometimes, for fun, she would sing some old choir style songs. She loved the more classy songs like Frank Sinatra. The group that she was in, however, was strictly punk.  
  
After sitting and talking, they decided to go and watch the other band and compare their performance to theirs. Kelly found Christian standing there with an uneasy look on his face.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG?!?" She shouted.  
  
"YOU'RE SONGS ARE VERY POWERFUL!" He shouted back. "LOUD, BUT POWERFUL!"  
  
"THANK YOU!" Kelly laughed, rockin' out the music.  
  
After the bands performance Kelly said good-bye to her fellow band mates and Her boyfriend. She gave him a long and powerful kiss before he got in his car.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come to my place?" He asked her.  
  
"It's tempting." She smiled.  
  
"I'll call you." Mark promised kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She grinned and backed away from the car as he pulled away. She turned around to see a tired Christian standing there.  
  
"I take it you need a ride?"  
  
"Um, I guess."  
  
"Get in." She smiled, walking over.  
  
They got into the car and Kelly pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"So," she said. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Loads. I could barely understand some of the words to the other band."  
  
"I take it your not a big fan of those gothic bands huh?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Like Manson and all."  
  
"Manson?"  
  
"Oh right, clueless."  
  
"You're songs, however. I understood those. They were very good. Did you write them?"  
  
"Why thank you. Yes, I did. We did actually."  
  
"It sounded like each one was personal."  
  
"The second song we did I think is my favorite."  
  
"The one that was like a story about a boy and a girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It was good."  
  
"We it really happened, well half of it anyway." She laughed making a right hand turn. "We're not exactly famous and on MTV."  
  
"What's MTV?"  
  
Kelly's smile disappeared. This was getting strange. All day he had no clue was all modern day things were. But could someone not know what MTV was? It wasn't like he was old. MTV came out when he was a little kid most likely. She grew up her whole 20 years with MTV. "Its-It's a TV station. It plays music. Well, not as much as it used to but it is still decent."  
  
"Oh." Christian said pretended to understand. Kelly though, could see right threw it. "So, how long have you and um...Mark?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You and Mark been dating?"  
  
Kelly blushed. "We have known each other for a long time. It kind of just fell together. I can't really tell you and exact amount of time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you? A charming young man like yourself has to have a girlfriend."  
  
"I did. But um, she, she left."  
  
"She left you?"  
  
"You could say that." He said sadly.  
  
"Well then she wasn't worth your time."  
  
"Oh but she was. She was so beautiful, so graceful. Her crimson lips matched her beautiful red hair. She had pale porslin skin and eyes, oh her eyes. They were like looking at the ocean. So blue, with a touch of green. She was a courtesan and sold her love to men. I thought she was selling her love to me but on the dark and fatal night I learned that she truly and deeply loved me. We had a song, Come What May. I wrote for us. No matter how bad things got we remembered our love. That night, she-she passed away in my arms." He looked at his feet and back out the window.  
  
"That's really beautiful." Kelly said. "I'm sorry." But Kelly was trying to hide her confusion. Courtesan? Who uses that word anymore? Kelly knew that something was wrong. Either he was highly educated and proper or Christian was someone from another. Kelly tried to believe the more logical but something was unsettled. 


End file.
